Further Happenings of Wicked
by TechnicolorZebra
Summary: Horrible title, I know. Random drabbles about Wicked. Not necessarily Wicked 100. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! T to be safe. Both book and musical, though mostly book. Drabble 7 now here!
1. Chapter 1

Locket

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked; 

**A/N: I'm just doing a couple of random Wicked drabbles; not necessarily wicked 100; mostly book, but maybe some musical**.** This one is Elphaba's POV.**

I spread the things from my trunk on my bed. I didn't know why I was doing this to myself. Causing myself pain like this…I guess I deserved it, because of all I've done….but still. I laid the random necklaces…no, lockets, rather on my bed. There were four of them.

The first held a picture of my mother. I still loved her. Foolish? Yes. Alcoholic? Yes. But still, she was my mother. And I remembered her for the good things.

The second was of Nessa. I did miss her. She was demanding, impossible to deal with, and her religious notions made me want to scream, yes, but she was my sister and I missed her now that she was gone.

The third was of Glinda. I missed Glinda more than I ever had. I had been nasty to her, but that wasn't really me talking, that was my temper talking not me. At least that was what I told myself.

The last one made my breath catch in my throat, and then come in uncontrollable gasps. The pain that ripped the unhealed wound in my heart open was unbearable. It was of Fiyero. My true love, my happiness, my life. I found no fault in him, just love in the memory, but pain also. Although I never wanted to look away from the picture, I forced myself to because I couldn't bear the pain that came with the wonderful memories.

After a while of sitting there, I gathered my things and picked up and left my room.

**A/N: More of a oneshot then a drabble, I know, but it sort of wrote itself. Definitely more to come, if people review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Blanket

Disclaimer: I don't own wicked  (Wicked Drabble)

**Elphaba's POV…**

I sat on the ground outside. I had the blanket wrapped around me. The ground was as cold as winter's snow.

I was gazing at the stars, when Malky came outside and rubbed his head against my arm.

I wondered, "Won't Fiyero be cold sleeping in the middle of winter with no blanket,"


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Boxes**

**A/N: VERY similar to Locket. Book verse and takes place in between parts 2 and 3. Elphie's point of view again.**

So this was home. Well, it would have to do. At least there was plenty of privacy. I sighed and began to unpack the boxes. One held all the basics and the other held the few personal items that I couldn't bear to leave behind. There were three items in the box

One was my green bottle. I had never figured out what my mother had used that bottle for. Hmm. Guess I'll never know.

The second was a letter from Glinda. I missed her, a little. It was better this way, it really was. At least that was what I told myself.

The last was a note. I don't know how it got in there. I didn't pack it. I looked at it anyway. It was a list. A list of every friend/acquaintance I had at Shiz. The "Charmed Circle" we called it. Glinda and Nessa were my closest friends. Boq came next, I suppose. The rest, Crope, Tibbett, and Avaric were all merely acquaintances. Fiyero, (I think that's what his name was) I couldn't really place. I didn't even really know him. But yet I felt an illogical connection to him. We both felt slightly ought of place, judging by the way he'd looked on his first day. He seemed like someone I had wanted to get to know. Too bad I left.

No! I had to leave, I had to…...! I finally rested my brain and fell asleep on the bed roll spread out on the floor.

**A/N: So there you have it. My third drabble. I know, it's absolutely horrible. I've just had a lack of inspiration lately due to lack of reviews on any of my stories. So, if you read any of my stories, review them, please. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

4. Promises

A/N: So sorry about not updating. I promise I will update more often.

Disclaimer: Oh come on, you know I don't own Wicked!

POV: Elphaba

Part: 3/5 of book

"_It's not like that!" I said._

"_Yes it is, it's exactly like that!" he yelled._

"_Look, Fiyero, its not that I don't want to see you, but I don't get to choose what days I work." _

"_I still think you're avoiding me." he said, more lightly this time though. _

"_I'm not….avoiding…..you!" I gasped through shallow breaths. I didn't know what was going on. I was fine one moment, and then I could barely breathe. I suddenly collapsed my head on my knees. I was fully conscious and felt fine. I guess my knees had just given out from the pressure. I suddenly realized I had locked my knees and hadn't sat down in about 15 minutes._

_"Fae!" I heard faintly._

_Not wanting him to see my weakness, I struggled to my knees. "I'm fine, I'm fine, honestly," I repeated, reassuring both him and myself. _

_"Are you sure?" he said, concern heavy in his eyes._

_"I'm fine, I just need to sit down," I said._

_"All right, but if you feel like that's going to happen again, tell me and I promise I'll help you,"_

It had just happened again. But this time, the witch thought bitterly, he was not there to help her. He had broken his promise.

**A/N: There you have it. One of the most random, worst drabbles in the history of drabbles. It's all I could think of on a moments notice. Reviews make my drabbles less angsty!**


	5. Chapter 5

Safe

Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked. You should know this by now.

A/N: Ok, I've been writing so much angst lately that I REALLY needed to write some good old Fiyeraba fluff. So here goes…. My attempt at fluff….gulp. And yes, I know, Elphaba is pretty out of character by some opinions. I can't help it. It's not too bad.

Pov: Third person

Third part of book

The two of them huddled under the blanket, though it did virtually nothing by way of warmth. God forbid something actually do what it's supposed to, Elphaba thought bitterly. It was so damn cold that she had to huddle even closer to him. This wasn't a problem though. This was _**definitely **_preferable to lying alone under the blanket. He kissed her lightly on the top of her head and she cuddled closer.

She knew that there were so many things to worry about, so many things that would be more practical for her to be doing than this. She knew that at any moment someone could burst through her door and kill her. But with him, it didn't seem to matter. With him, she felt safe. With him, she was complete.

A/N: (Comes out from deep, dark corner) OK, I personally think that that was crap, but just review, ok? Please?


	6. Chapter 6

Rules

A/N: Sorry about lack of updates. I've been really busy and my computer's been down.

Elphaba's POV

"There," I said to myself. I taped the note to the door. Hopefully he would read it. It said:

_Fiyero,_

_I'm sorry I can't be here tonight, but I got called in to work. Come by tomorrow, same time. _

_Love you,_

_Elphaba_

That was really a lie. Maybe it was mean, but she really needed a night with her work friends. She knew it was against the rules to know the real names of others in the cause and to know their real faces. She also knew that they were strictly forbidden by the leader to meet each other outside of work, but she had never been one to follow rules. She tended to view them more as "suggestions."

"Hey, Fae" called out Sam, "Ha, hey Fae that rhymes."

"Very funny, Sam, we all know you're famous for your wonderful sense of humor," she cackled out sarcastically.

He merely chucked a shoe at her.

"Hey, I thought we established that violence was not allowed unless it was directed at a Gale Forcer. It's a rule." said Lena.

"You know, I've never been one for rules." said Fae.


	7. Chapter 7

Other Side of Me

Other Side of Me

A/N: A potential story of mine. Wanted to try it out here first. Here goes…sigh.

"Shit!" 

"What's wrong, Fae?" Fiyero asked, genuinely confused. 

"I overslept. And some of my friends are supposed to…"

"Fae?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"In a minute, Sam….FUCK!" she yelled.

"Who's that?" Fiyero asked.

"My friend."

"Fae, I don't have a lot of time." this 'Sam' person said. 

"Hold on, just let me grab some clothes," she said, "Fiyero, you in the mood for a little trip?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, do you want to see where I go when I disappear?"

"Uhhh..sure."

"Ok then."

A/N: Tell me what you think and whether I should turn this into a story. I've been thinking about it for a while. Tootles!


	8. Chapter 8

Lucky

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.

A/N: I'm having writer's block, so sorry if this is total crap.

Elphaba's POV

Elphaba had never considered herself lucky. Quite the opposite really. She had never had a friend who was not related until Galinda…..Glinda…….and even that was not until she was 17 or 18. Many people, she found took friendship. But that was trivial and beside the point. And she had also never been involved romantically with anyone in her entire life. Until now. And right here, right now, for the first time in her life she felt……lucky.

A/N: So, what do you think? Is it as bad as I think it is? Or am I delusional? Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Life Goes On

Life Goes On

A/N: This is a direct result of me listening to WAY too much Carrie Underwood. Especially Life Goes On. Don't yell at me for the horribleness of this fic. Or my terrible taste in music.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Fiyero's POV Huh. Someone other than Elphaba. What a novelty.

Fiyero had been dreading this moment for the entire length of this….affair. The night where she would have to leave….for two whole weeks. He didn't ever want this to end. But time moved on. No matter how much he didn't want it to. It happened. So he just held her tighter, vowing to himself to make the most of every last moment with her.

A/N: That was horrible. I changed my mind. DO yell at me for the horribleness. I deserve it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time. There's not really an excuse, other than lack of inspiration. But I've decided to slowly, but surely, venture back into the Wicked section a little bit.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Fight or Flight

Elphaba was a fighter.

No matter what anyone said about her, no matter how much it hurt, she held her head high and just came back at them with something infinitely cleverer. At least that's what everyone saw.

Galinda preferred flight to fighting. When stressful situations came her way, she ignored them or ran from them. She envied Elphaba for her ability to face the situations that troubled her head on and get through them, instead of cowering in fear as she so often did herself.

When Galinda became Glinda, it was because she saw firsthand what happens when one does not take action. When one runs from their fears instead of tackling them.

Galinda flew, but was truly stuck on the ground. By facing her problems, not only would she honor her old friend, but she would truly fly.


End file.
